Alone
by bitsoflove02
Summary: One shot, Zoey is sleeping when her enemy-turned-friend Aphrodite comes in to tell her about her night... Lemonyy nomnom. Rated M. Please review. My First story. Hi so its been over a year and I needed to finish this story for peace of mind. Plus I haven't been reading the latest books in the series. Boo me I know. Stat tuned for whats going to come. Please and thank you.


Lying in my bed, with Nala purring peacefully at my side, it was easy to drift off to sleep. It wasn't until I heard the soft knock on my door that I had awakened from my dream of Lavender filled fields and cool summer days. The day was still early when I looked at the clock. 9 am. Pulling myself out of bed and wondering who was up at this hour of the night (or day), I threw on a robe over my bra and panties and stumbled to the door. I was shocked to open my door to Aphrodite. She was standing there, in all her god damn beauty and richness in a black (was that pure) silk robe and her hair looking like a blonde supermodel for Versace or some expensive name. "What do you want, Aphrodite?" I had to take a step back as she led herself into my empty dorm room. Stevie Rae was still in the underground tunnels, to my dismay, and so my dorm room was practically bare.

"Well, I need to talk. See I had this dream and-"

"-Another vision?" I quickly ground the sleep from eyes and stood up straight, alert, and somewhat frightened.

"No, no. Look, it's a long story…" She drifted off and let the sentence hang as she floated over to my bed. "This might sound weird, but, well, it was about you." I gave her a reassuring look. The look she gave me back practically screamed idiot for not catching on. "And me."

The confusion overwhelmed me and I led myself to my bed and plopped down beside Aphrodite. "Can we cut around the bushes thing? You're usually so good at getting to the point of things." I rambled, wanting her to just get it over with. My thoughts ceased when I noticed it had gotten awkward between us. I could feel it in the air. Then I noticed it. Her knee. It was definitely too close for comfort. I went to pull my knee away when her hand flew to mine, and held it there. I looked up at her, and her eyes bore into mine with a look of intense and utter need and wanting. Then I understood.

"Whoa. What's going on? I- Uh- Your dream? What exactly happened?" I stuttered, not getting the words out quite right. I instantly regretted it, when I saw the hurt flash into Aphrodite's eyes. "No, no. I mean, please, tell me what happened." I didn't get an answer back. Well, it was more like a physical answer. Her other hand slowly reached up to my face and caressed my cheek. Her skin was warm, and I could feel her pulse, leaning against the corner of my lips. It wasn't a 'I want to suck your blood' feeling, but more of a 'I feel really connected to you' feeling. And I liked it.

I looked back into her eyes and without thinking, I leaned in. Everything happened in slow motion, and I could feel everything, all my surroundings. Her hand slid down the back of my neck and caught my arm, bringing me closer, and our lips molded together in a sweet and tender kiss. I could feel her push against my lips, showing me how much she wanted me in return and my hand had crossed over and run up her thigh. I momentarily had forgotten she had a robe on and it had slid around her in our movements. I pushed it off and broke our first kiss to take one long, lustful look at her tanned, toned legs and her flat stomach. Her body's curves drew me in and my eyes moved up and I saw her breasts filling the cup of her bra and her cleavage looked so… Inviting. Moving further up she caught my attention with her mouth, her top teeth biting her lower lip and I could feel her knees pushing against mine. Her hands were running up my arm and leg and the tingling sensation it left was giving me shivers up and down my spine. She needn't wait any longer, I wanted her as well.

With nothing but the sound of our heavy breathing and our intense kisses as I covered her mouth with mine to hold me back, I tossed her onto my bed and dominated her by taking her hands and pushing them against my bed post. A look of mischievousness crossed my face and a slight hesitant smile flashed over Aphrodite's flawless lips. Instead of continuing are kiss, I leaned in and teased her with my tongue, lightly flicking her upper lip and biting her bottom. She moaned in response and thrust into my pelvis, our legs intertwined and her hands roaming over the muscles in my back. I tensed at the squeeze of her delicate yet strong hands and Aphrodite surprised me as she pushed her head up beside my ear and started nibbling on my ear and moaning my name. I was instantly wet.

I could feel pressure building up inside me and I took it out on the blonde underneath me. My hands roamed over her body, quick and hard, and I could feel the elements around me whispering their excitement and they could feel my longing. I didn't even have to call the name, but Aphrodite gave a small, quick gasp as we both felt heat rise between us, particularly between the legs. She clawed at my bra and skillfully (for a straight girl) unclipped it and I hastily threw it to the ground. Following her gaze, I saw my breasts and I could feel the draft of the dark room swarm around my exposed body. Aphrodite looked up and entwined her hands into my hair, messing with it. "You look so sexy with your hair, just like this. Mm, just like my dream." With that said, we both grabbed for each other's remaining lingerie and somehow between our struggles and hot kisses we were both lying naked, panting, on my bed with Aphrodite on top. Her body sat with poised beauty between my legs, her breath ragged from our passionate kisses and struggling domineering. Her eyes golden in the morning light.

With a little whisper, I felt the coolness of air creep up our bodies and I watched her nipples become harder and I could see them grow bigger and more plump. My mouth instantly went to her breasts and I felt her hands pull me closer, her whispers frantically encouraging me to suck harder and telling me I was on the right path. Pausing for just a second to flick her nipple in my mouth, I felt her shudder and grind into me. I closed my eyes and felt the breeze float over my swollen clit and I trembled at the feeling as I was already wet.

Aphrodite's hands were wandering all over my body, feeling my stomach and cupping my breasts. I felt her lean into me and kiss along my collar, making me gasp and open my eyes. She was staring up at me with a gleam of the pure tease I knew she was. "What do you want, baby?" She asked, as her hand drew lazy circles around my inner thigh. Kissing her way down my stomach and settling herself between my legs.

Her breath gave me goose bumps all over and her licking and blowing on my tight skin was not helping. A giggle escaped her evil lips as her hand made its way to the lips of my pussy. I sucked in deeply as I felt air around me get excited and I felt it enter me. The biggest surprise yet was when her two fingers entered me along with air and the warmth from fire all mixed with the sweet scent of summer rain dancing around us. Aphrodite laid herself on my firm stomach as she started pumping her fingers into me. I felt myself rising and falling with her and moaned every time her fingers curled to hit my g spot.

"You are so wet, Zoey. I know you've wanted this for as long as I have," Aphrodite breathed the dangerously seductive words against my ear and made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Tell me you've wanted this." The sharp, quiet words caused me to jump with the next thrust of her fingers and the sting of her demand along with her palm rubbing my clit made me cry out, which Aphrodite mistook for pleasure. I was so disillusioned from pleasure and fear that I barely noticed the slip of one more of her skilled fingers. I could hear the collection of my cum in a pool around her hand, I could feel it and I didn't need her to point it out anymore, but she didn't pass up any opportunities. "Zoey, I want to lick your clit and swallow all the cum you pour on my face. Tell me you've been waiting for this moment." Her demand sounded less harsh and more pleading and it softened my instinct to rebel against any orders. Aphrodite had stopped fucking me, waiting for my words, and all I could say was "Yes…"

She immediately melted against me and curled me to the side. We lay there, side by side, for a few minutes. Her hand travelled across my waist and her nails left an itch and desire in its trail. She made her way to my stomach and down towards my pelvis. I moved my left leg up and left a perfect opening for Aphrodite to increase the fire in my stomach. Her fingers started massaging right above my clit and it was wonderful. White light seemed to fill my vision as this intimate moment increased with my thrusting into her fingers and her nibbles on my ear, moaning my name so quietly. The sheer bliss would send me over the edge at that point but my fingers had slipped inside me as she continued to rub above my clit. I was going to cum and Aphrodite was going to be the woman who gave me this amazing orgasm. And right then was when a second knock came at my door.

"Fucking shit-" Both of us tumble off my bed. Aphrodite swipes her perrywinkle robe off the ground and I struggle into a shirt and boxers pulled from my drawer. We both look at each other and confirm that nothing happened the past hour.

I move across the floor and open the door to find Erik leaning against the door frame.

"Hey babe." His smoldering look at Aphrodite gives way to an awkward feeling in the pit of my stomach. Erik strides across the room without any words and possessively takes her waist in his arms. He turns towards me and I take a step back, steadying myself for whats about to come. "Do you want to play?" He asks. -What?- "What are you talking about Erik?" "Don't play stupid hot stuff. I stood outside listening for quite a while and I didn't want to be left out of the action.."

Erik is either more stupid than my mind could have given him credit for or he is the biggest dick on campus. Aphrodite pardons me from having to explain myself. "Erik this is not happening. We need to go, -now-." She begins to drag him out of my room and through the door. As she passes me her eyes look up to meet mine and through her lashes I see the matching eyes full of sadness that had come through my door not over an hour ago. Our eyes lock and the pain I see matches the gut instinct I have to grab her from this brainless dick and not let her leave my room for a week. She hustles out and down the hall and I hear the bitching back and forth that I so often hear now in the halls between the two. It all makes sense.

I close the door and lock it behind them. The day is still early and I don't want any more awakenings.

My bed is comfy and the sheets warm. The comforter pulled up against my chin and somehow I am not comfy. My mind trails back to Aphrodite seyes, her soft hands and the warm skin. My brain is on replay and the knot in my stomach does not seem to dissipate. Somehow I know nothing will ever be quite the same again..


End file.
